In the Pines
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Heavily wounded in her girlfriend's arms, Ruby makes a request. One-shot, BlackRose


**In the Pines**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the song "In the Pines".**

One foot in front of the other. Every step sending a bolt of agonizing pain through her body. She couldn't feel her left arm. She looked down to see it hanging limply from her side, blood trickling from her fingertips. She coughed, her throat burned, blood fell to the ground, staining the snow.

One foot in front of the other. She kept walking until her body simply refused. Just like that, she fell to the ground. The sky was black, highlighting the falling snow. The pine trees blew in the wind. Her chest burned, her limbs were numb. She didn't feel cold. She didn't feel anything.

She felt something pick her up. She just saw black. Free, flowing, like liquid, but solid. Then amber, burning and beautiful. "Blake." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Ruby." Her voice was strong, clear. "You don't look very good."

"Mmh." She was weak and didn't want to speak unless she felt she had to.

"I managed to get our coordinates to Beacon. With a little luck, they'll find us soon."

"Mmh...Blake?"

"Yes, darling?"

Darling. Hard to believe they'd already been dating for a month. Hard to believe it took so long for her to ask Blake out. She still remembered their first date. They spent the first half of their dinner in awkward silence since they were both too nervous to say something. Eventually, the ice had been broken by Ruby accidentally bringing her hand down on her fork, causing it to shoot up and launching a piece of meat into the air, which Ruby caught with her mouth. That made for a good laugh. After that, the rest of the date went fairly smoothly. They both relaxed and had a good conversation.

They continued to date and became official girlfriends, much to the joy of their team and Ruby's parents, surprisingly. Her dad was especially happy that he didn't have to lose his little girl to some guy.

And now here they were. Team RWBY had been given an assignment to investigate Grimm activity in the north of Vale. A hoard of Beowolves, a pack of Ursae and a Death Stalker is what their investigation led to. While Weiss and Yang were busy with the Beowolves, Ruby and Blake focused on the Ursae and Death Stalker. And somehow, they'd managed to get separated and lost in the woods, with Ruby alone to face the Death Stalker.

Evidently, she won, but the battle still took it's toll on her. And here she was, bloodied, bruised and battered in her girlfriend's arms.

"Could...you...sing...for...me?"

Blake gave her a questioning look, but knew she wouldn't get an answer. "Sure, what should I sing?"

Ruby just shook her head to show that she didn't care. Looking around, Blake thought of a fitting song she'd learned when she was a kid.

_Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me,_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines,_

_We'll shiver the whole night through._

Ruby closed her eyes and Blake pulled her closer.

_My daddy was a railroad man,_

_Killed a mile and a half from here,_

_His head was found in a driver's wheel,_

_His body was never found._

This reminded Blake of her own father. He was murdered when she was a little girl, and was raised by friends, who were members of the White Fang.

_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines,_

_We'll shiver the whole night through._

_You've caused to weep, you've caused me to mourn,_

_You caused me to lose my home._

He gave her a chance. Adam offered her to come back, to forget everything that had happened. She refused. She wouldn't turn her back on Ruby. So he attacked. He wouldn't relent. And they killed him. She spent hours in Ruby's arms, crying over the loss of her friend. Mourning the loss of the White Fang, the first home she'd ever known.

_Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night?_

_Not even your mother knows._

The snowfall picked up, as did the wind. It reminded Blake of the grave. Ruby's mother had been buried on the site where she died. She'd slain hundreds of Grimm, whiped out and entire hoard on her own, before she died of her wounds. Her sacrifice saved Vale.

It was cold. So very cold.

_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines,_

_We'll shiver when the cold winds blow._


End file.
